


Valentine's Day

by marmolady



Series: Endless Ending [5]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Playchoices - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolady/pseuds/marmolady
Summary: Post-ending (Endless ending). Basically fluff. So. Much. Fluff. Several clouds, baby pomeranians and marshmallows may have lost their lives during the making of this fluff-fest. Just a great big chronicle of Taylor and Estela’s first Valentine’s Day together.





	Valentine's Day

Yawning, Taylor pushed open the door into the Celestial’s kitchen, drawn in by the sweet scents of fresh baking. She’d intended to help Quinn out with the early morning Valentine’s Day preparation but dragging herself out of bed- and away from Estela- had been rather more difficult than anticipated.

 Seeing her rumpled hair, Quinn giggled. “Sleep in? …Or something else?”

“You’ve got me! I’m sorry, Quinn, I really was gonna give you a hand…”

“Don’t be silly! I’m doing this for fun, you shouldn’t feel any pressure to help. Besides, you _should_ spend Valentine’s morning snuggling with someone you love. That’s what today is all about, isn’t it?”

 Taylor smiled. “You may have a point.”

 She approached the tabletop, where Quinn was putting the finishing touches on a wide spread of cupcakes. Delicately decorated in reds and pinks, the cakes were topped with intricate, swirling designs, edible flower petals and sculped hearts.

“Ohmygod-Quinn, these are gorgeous!” Taylor gushed. “What are they, strawberry?”

 The slight redhead beamed. “Just the frosting- half are vanilla, half are chocolate. I thought they’d be something everyone can enjoy; not just you lovebirds.” She gave Taylor a wink. “I haven’t finished cleaning out the frosting bowl… you’re welcome to grab a spoon.”

 Taylor needed no more encouragement. She vaulted up onto the counter and started digging in. “What about you? Do you have anything planned with someone special today?”

 Responding to her friend’s suggestive eyebrow wiggle, Quinn blushed a deep pink which clashed violently with her hair. “Oh, I don’t know… you know Kele and I have been flirting a little while…”

“Babe, you and Kele have been flirting for _forever_.”

With a giggle, Quinn finished. “All right, for more than a little while. But even though we have our fun, I think it’s just a crush. Nothing serious. Recently… I’ve been having feelings for someone else. Someone who I love very deeply… I just don’t know if that person sees me… _that_ way.”

“Meech?”

 The bowl clattered to the floor as Quinn startled. “What? No. _No!_ What would make you think?” she stammered unconvincingly. “It’s not… obvious?”

“Just a guess, that’s all. I mean- how many suspects are there around here? I just noticed you’ve been very close since we realised we’d be here for good. And it’s always been clear she cares about you a whole lot.”

 Quinn shook her head as she hastily picked up the frosting bowl. “You won’t say anything, will you? I’ve always tried to live in the moment, to not waste a single day but… she’s still really caught up on Sean. And you know she’s taken all this especially hard. Michelle needs a friend right now, and I want to be that friend. She always took care of me… even when I didn’t want it.”

“You’re a good friend. The sweetest, most generous friend anyone could ask for.” Taylor pulled Quinn into a one-armed hug, getting frosting on her cheek. “My lips are sealed. But if anything happens, you let me know, okay? You know I’m soft for romance. _Especially_ where my La Huerta girls are involved.”

“All right. If anything happens, you’ll be the first to know. I want to do something… just to show I care, but I don’t want to be too… forward? I don’t want her to feel like I’ve ever had an ulterior motive for being her friend.”

 Taylor gently scraped off the frosting from Quinn’s cheek. “Well, between you and me, we’ll think of something. But you should know, no one could _ever_ mistake you for someone with ulterior motives. You’re an angel, and you know it!” She licked off her finger and high-fived her buddy.

 Together they distributed woven vine baskets of cupcakes to the doors of each of their friends’ rooms. The friends with rooms on the end of the route were left with one or two fewer cakes, but Taylor was sure no one would notice. She picked off all the crumbs from her shirt all the same.

 In the quiet of the elevator, she cautiously broached a subject that had been on her mind for a little while. “Hey, we never really spoke about it… back when we first arrived on the island… those times when we kissed. It wasn’t… weird… for you when I got together with Estela?”

Quinn linked her arm through Taylor’s. “No! No, of course not! Those moments we shared, they’re still real, and they were special. _You’re_ special. I’m so grateful to have been close to you so quickly; everything was so much less scary because I had someone I could trust. You saved my life, remember? Obviously, I’ve wondered what might have happened… but you found your person, and I’m _so_ happy for both of you. You and Estela… you fit together.”

“I’m so grateful we were close then too. It was weird, it was like… it was like I’d always known you, even though we’d just met. You’re such a warm, beautiful person; when everyone else was dealing out their crap, being friends with you was just… easy.”

 A bright smile lit Quinn’s delicate features. “It means a lot to hear that; thank you. So… what do _you_ have planned for your Valentine?”

 “Well, we’re going to the dinner. We don’t dress up very often, so it’ll be kinda nice. We’re gonna go out hiking and take a lunch with us. Estela’s got it all planned out, so I guess I’ll just see where she takes me. And I’ve got a couple of little things lined up. I’m… I’m pretty excited. Hey- I’ve had a brainwave! Why don’t you collect some flowers from the forest for Meech? There were some really sweet-smelling ones near the waterfall.”

“ _You’re a genius_! Michelle would love that; it would be perfect for using in the lotions she’s been making.”

 With deliveries finished off, Taylor returned to her room. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, giddy with anticipation for the day ahead. In the short time they’d known one another, she and Estela had been through hell and back… but today there would be none of that. She was ready to love on her wife with every ounce of her being.

“Hey,” Taylor poked her head through the door and glanced around. “I come with cupcakes!”

“Hey,” Estela was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, a book in her lap. Forsaking her usual clothes, she’d dressed herself in Taylor’s crop top and sarong. Her long, dark hair hung loose, her handfasting flower woven in by her ear.

 Taylor grinned helplessly as she took in the sight of her wife. “You take my breath away, you know that?”

 A deep red blush rose up on Estela’s cheeks, which she well knew was Taylor’s intention. “I hoped you wouldn’t mind… I mean, you practically live in my hoodie these days.”

“No, no… the opposite! It’s kinda cute seeing you in my clothes.”

 “I always thought they looked really great on you. I mean, you always look…, but…ah, crap… I…”

Taylor ran forward and put her arms around Estela’s shoulders. “God, I love it when you get all flustered.” She pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Just let me get changed quickly, and then I’m completely, totally yours.”

“Good.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 A lunch packed, along with several cupcakes, the two lovers set off hiking. Their walks always left Taylor with a slight suspicion that the pace was being slowed for her benefit, but today, Estela surged ahead, seemingly on a mission. On and on, at a blistering pace, and uphill over terrain that was thick with rainforest plants, it was a strenuous trek, and there seemed to be no let-up.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Taylor groaned, as Estela effortlessly scaled a lichen-covered rockface. “I don’t know how you do Valentine’s in San Trobida, but I’m pretty sure leading your wife to an embarrassing death is outta line with the usual traditions.”

Estela shook her head, mocking. “I married a wimp.”

 Taking the bait, Taylor paused to catch her breath and then retreated to make a run-up. She jumped at the slope, scrambling a little, but pulled herself up into Estela’s arms, pinning her on her back. “You,” she said, triumphant, and she caught her in a fiery kiss, “married a badass, and don’t you forget it.”

  Her heart thundering, Estela returned the kiss. She came away just a little, so that Taylor’s sweet, smug face was just a breath from her own. _I never want to be without you._ Then she felt the questioning gaze on her scar… the one across her eye and down her cheek. Taylor lovingly traced her thumb down the line, following behind the tender stroke with tiny kisses.

“That one I… I don’t like to talk about.” Estela shifted uncomfortably, sitting up, but didn’t break eye contact. “It’s not something I’m keeping from you, it’s just… it happened at a very painful time for me. I don’t want to think about that today. I want to think about you.”

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to…” Taylor stammered, knowing that she’d completely ballsed up the moment, but then realised that an apology was unnecessary. Estela didn’t _want_ an apology, just understanding. “A conversation for another day, yeah? If you’re okay with it, obviously. I don’t wanna bring up stuff that’s gonna hurt you.”

Estela leant forward a little, so her forehead bumped gently against Taylor’s. “I _want_ to share with you. I want you to know everything about me. I… I hope you know that. I’ve never trusted anyone like this; it feels… nice.”

Taylor felt her heart swell. She wasn’t sure she was worthy of the implicit trust she was given, but it meant the world to her, and she’d never, ever break it. “I want that too. There’s not much of me to share- you were there for most of it- but everything I am is yours.”

 “Come on, _cariña.”_ Estela swept Taylor onto her feet. “It’s not far now.”

 They carried on until the thick foliage finally broke into a clearing. Taylor gasped audibly at the view that opened up before them.

“ _Holy…”_ she breathed. “Estela… this is… ohmygod… _wow!_ ”

 Standing at the edge of a steep valley, the sheer and thundering waterfall across the divide sent a misty spray into the surrounding air, creating rainbows that appear to shimmer in the late morning sun. The ancient Vaanti temples in the valley below were shrouded in mist, broken up by the glowing flowers of the encroaching jungle. The effect was ethereal, and utterly breathtaking.

 Estela entwined her fingers with Taylor’s and sat her down with her on the grass. “Worth the hike?”

 “A thousand times worth it!” Taylor gushed, and she huddled in against Estela’s side. She looked out, awestruck. “This has gotta be the most beautiful spot on the whole island…”

“Now that you’re here, it’s paradise. Perfect.”

Taylor gave a happy murmur. “The perfect paradise is wherever you are… all this, it’s just the icing on the cake. But it’s beautiful… it’s so, so beautiful. Like you.”

Estela laughed affectionately. “We’re getting heavy on the sappy now…”

“You started it! If I can’t lay on the cheese on Valentine’s Day, what the hell’s the point?”

In the shadow of the towering waterfall, the two lovers shared in a relaxed lunch, drinking beers, laughing together, kissing and cuddling, and watching the sun’s movement across the sky create colourful streaks in the water spray.

 Early afternoon saw Taylor massaging a luxurious lotion into Estela’s exposed back as she lay, utterly contented, beneath the sun.

 “That feels… _so good_ …”

Taylor leant down to kiss between her wife’s shoulder blades before continuing on, moving down her scarred torso towards her hips. “I hope so; you always feel so tense. I’m gonna make it my personal mission to keep all those knots out of your shoulders.”

“Mmmmm… I wouldn’t mind getting used to this…” Estela sighed happily as she felt all her muscles relax beneath her love’s heavenly touch. Though she imagined she could just go on lapping up Taylor’s attentive pampering for ever, she had her own plans for the day. Reluctantly, she sat up, twisted around to face her.

“Taylor…” She bit her lip, suddenly inexplicably bashful.

“Hmmm...? You don’t have to look so worried; I’m not gonna charge you for the massage.” Taylor giggled and helped Estela back into her top.

“It’s… I, um, had an idea,” Estela avoided eye contact as she spoke. “I thought… I’d like to get a tattoo… your Hadean zodiac symbol,” she tapped over her heart, just beside her breast, “…here.” She looked into Taylor’s face, allowing the warmth and devotion in her gaze to calm her jitters. “I wondered if… if you might…?”

 Instinctively, Taylor reached up, touching her fingers to her own chest. A tear welled in her eye, and her face seemed to glow with affection. She slipped Estela’s free hand into her own. “Estela, I…” She shook her head, overwhelmed. “Of course, of course, I…” Her voice caught in her throat, emotion taking over. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I think that’s for me to decide.” Estela gave a happy jiggle and leant forward to kiss Taylor on the nose.

Taylor blanched. It was something she still struggled to get past. If she hadn’t been such a coward, Estela would still have her _tio_. Even with this path being the one Estela had wanted her to take, it was impossible to shake the guilt of taking away the home and family that her wife had fought for. That Estela wanted to be permanently marked with the one who could have spared her that loss… it was almost unfathomable.

 Estela firmly took Taylor’s face in her hands and looked her square in the eye. “Stop that. I know what you’re thinking, but I will tell you you’re wrong until you get it through your head. You. Deserve. To be. Happy. Got it?”

“I’m sorry… it just… creeps up on me sometimes.” Collecting herself, Taylor put her hand to Estela’s chest, feeling her steady heartbeat. Seeing that her wife was still not satisfied, she relented. “Okay, okay, I guess I deserve to be happy. And _you_ deserve to be loved to the stars and back. And I do… love you that much. More.”

 “So… do you want to?”

 Taylor nodded enthusiastically. “So much. I’m gonna get that dumb coat hanger on my chest. For you.”

 “It’s a dragon, _idiota_!” Estela laughed, giving Taylor a loving shove. “There’s a guy in the Vaanti village down there… he does all of them. Recommended by Varyyn.” She nodded her head to a small string of huts beyond the temple ruins. “Shall we?”

Estela took Taylor’s hand, guiding her down the steep, leafy terrain. “Taylor…” she said, pausing to ease her down a slippery patch. “I love you too. More than I could say. More than I could show you. I just… I hope you know how much.”

 Sliding down the slope and into Estela’s arms, Taylor could feel the truth in every word, enveloped by the sincerest love she could imagine. Whether she deserved it or not, being happy seemed pretty damned hard to avoid.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 The late afternoon breeze was pleasantly cool. Lying on her back on the pristine sandy beach outside Elyys’tel, Taylor appreciated the refreshment it gave. Going back down Estela’s secret trail had been, if anything, even more strenuous than the path up. The ‘relaxation time’ that followed had been nothing of the sort, involving being poked and prodded with sharp needles for over an hour. The end result, though, the dragon sigil over her heart, was absolutely perfect. Taylor couldn’t stop herself from glancing down at it again, and again, and again, and then smiling until her face hurt.

 As she awaited Estela’s return, a flash of light blinded her, and in an instant, she was looking out upon a sparkling crystal landscape. An unearthly voice called out her name. Taylor’s stomach clenched. She didn’t want to see this… not now. Just a couple of seconds later, warm light overtook her once more, and she was back with her body in the sand.

 “Hey? Are you okay? You look a little… spaced out?” Estela approached with concern etched on her face. In her arms was a large woven basket.

Taylor shook her head quickly. “Just one of those stupid visions. But it’s okay. You were right… no angsty bullshit today. I just wanna appreciate every single moment with you.”

 Placing the basket down, Estela sat down behind Taylor and wrapped her arms around her middle, pulling her into a gentle cuddle. “Does that help?”

 With a little kiss to her wife’s cheek, Taylor whispered, “That was exactly what I needed. Thanks, babe.”

 Estela smiled coyly. “I have something for you. This time it doesn’t involve you getting stabbed repeatedly with needles… or with anything else.” She put the basket in Taylor’s arms. “It’s something for our future. Our life together, our family together… it’s got to start somewhere. And I thought you’d like…”

 The lid lifted on the basket, and a small pink cat with blue spots poked her head out. The kitten’s eyes were a blazing yellow, and her ears ended with long tufts of silky fur.

Taylor gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. “Are you serious? I mean, we’ve really, like… got a cat now?”

“It looks that way. One of Seraxa’s had kittens a little while back. She said _this one_ would like you. I don’t know how she knew that, but I guess she’s the island cat whisperer, so…”

 

“I’m gonna call her ‘Madam’,” Taylor declared, scooping the small cat into her lap. The kitten purred, and her fur faded into purple. “I mean, look at that snooty face. She  _knows_  she’s the shit.”

Estela’s face remained straight, a picture of bemusement. “If that’s the best you can do, there is no way in hell I’m letting you name our children.”

“We’ll see…” Taylor scooted over so that she could snuggle up. She knew exactly what this cat meant; a promise of a future, of years ahead to be spent in love, together. The two of them… and now, the two of them and a colour-changing kitten. “But I absolutely love her. Cats are the best. All reserved and aloof; they make you earn their love, but once you’ve got it, there’s a whole heap of wonderful that no one else is ever fully allowed to see. I love the mystery of them.” She turned her head so that her face was barely an inch from Estela’s. “People like that… I find they tend to be worth the effort.”

“Are we still talking about the cat?”

Taylor cupped Estela’s face and felt a familiar rush of affection as her blue eyes met with her wife’s soft, dark ones. “I think you know…”

 The two women lost themselves in a heated kiss, which was cut all too short by the yowling kitten who had latched onto Estela’s ponytail and was swinging around by her teeth. Taylor collapsed into giggles as she tried to detach the furry menace.

“Aw, Estela, she loves you!”

“I should have got a receipt…”

“No! No take-backs. She’s part of our family now. We’ll train her up right and sic her on our enemies.”

“Taylor, this isn’t T’kaal, this is a lap-warmer.”

“Maybe with _that_ attitude…” Taylor made a show of rolling her eyes. She watched as Estela tickled the fidgeting kitten under her chin, met with face rubs and a cacophony of purrs. It seemed pretty clear to her that the lap-warming menace was a gift for them both. “Welcome to the family, Madam; we love you already.”

 Estela sat up, beaming. “I’m so happy you like her.” She took Taylor’s hand in her own, their fingers entwining. “It’s been hard keeping the secret for weeks.”

“Hey,” said Taylor, putting her free hand on Estela’s knee, “I’ve got something for you too.” She reached into her small backpack and brought out a long, wooden box. Estela’s initials were etched in beautiful lettering on the lid.

 Taking the box carefully in her hands, Estela quietly ran a finger over the carved top. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d been given a gift. Probably, she thought, the last birthday before her mother died. Her _tio_ had shown affection in different ways, marking occasions by setting her new challenges, and, of course, with many drinks. But to receive a present… that was something rare and precious. She popped open the lid, and gazed upon the most exquisite blade she had ever seen. The dagger was short and strong, the blade cut from gleaming mahogany obsidian, the edge painstakingly crafted into serrated points. The handle was both sturdy and ornate, the form of a dragon carved into shining amber and polished bone. Stunned, at a loss for words, Estela could only gape.

“Do you… do you like it?” Taylor ventured, a little nervous. “I really don’t know much about these things. I talked to Varyyn, Seraxa… they said these were their most prized.”

Estela sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Taylor, it’s… it’s…” Giving up on expressing her gratitude verbally, she gestured for her lover to come closer. The second Taylor edged nearer, she wrapped her in a tight hug that carried on until the sun kissed the horizon. Little Madam flopped down in the sand beside them, her furry body vibrating with purrs.

“Come on,” said Estela finally, “everyone’s gonna be waiting on us.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Back in their room in the Celestial, Taylor was reviewing her outfit in the bathroom mirror. The resort’s shop held an array of glamorous outfits, but by now many had already been claimed. She was pleased with her find; a rose red gown, embellished with floral lace on the bodice, giving way to a floaty skirt of the softest organza. With a satisfied twirl, she gave the dress her final approval.

“Taylor?”

“Hmm…?”

“You don’t mind helping me out with the zipper, do you? I swear they design these things with contortionists in mind…”

 As Taylor emerged from the bathroom, Estela’s cheeks flushed. “Wow.”

 “Wow? What do you mean, ‘wow’? Have you seen _you_?”

Estela’s blush deepened. She turned her back to Taylor. Gentle fingers lovingly brushed her dark hair out of the way and eased the zip upwards. Each small touch sent a pleasurable jolt of electricity down her spine.

“There you go,” said Taylor quietly. She stepped back to admire her. The charcoal dress shimmered with sequins, perfectly complimenting Estela’s dark, shining eyes. It hugged her figure, embracing every curve, a long slit up the side showing her legs. “Estela, you… you are _stunning_.”

 Self-consciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Estela glowed with happiness. “As are you.”

She suddenly burst out laughing. “I don’t know if you noticed, but there’s a cat hanging off your dress…”

“Wha-? Hey!” Taylor plucking the kitten from the bottom of her skirt. “No more of that, little one. It’s past your bedtime. I reckon if we just leave her with the lights out, she’ll go to sleep. I mean, there’s not too much in here she could make into a toy, right?”

“We’ll find out…”

 With a smile, Taylor took Estela’s arm in her own. “Are you ready?”

  Estela pecked her cheek. “Ready.” She rubbed the kitten’s chin as Taylor set her down on the bed. “Goodnight, Mierdita…”

“Hey! You don’t get to name my cat- _I_ get to name my cat.”

 “You named her ‘Madam’…”

“Well, what does it mean, what you called her?”

“Eh, don’t worry about that.”

 

 The rooftop garden had been decorated for the occasion; glowing flowers hung down all around the candlelit tables that had been brought up from the restaurant. Set against the dark night, the effect was magical. Tender love songs piped out over the speakers just topped off the mood.

 “You did all this?” Taylor gasped, suddenly feeling rather guilty for not being more useful. “It’s amazing!”

Raj beamed. “I do it all for the smiles on your faces, dudettes. I hope you’re hungry.”

 It wasn’t just the couples who’d turned out for the Valentine’s feast; everyone was already milling around the garden, spirits high.

 “Chyeeaah, boi! Taylor’s got ink!” Craig slapped her on the back, almost spilling her drink. He then noticed Estela’s matching tattoo. “ _Niiiiice_.”

 Zahra smirked. “They’re better than yours, meathead.”

“Yeah, well they probably weren’t hammered when they got them. Being drunk is all part of the experience!”

Grace bounced over, pulling Aleister behind her. She pulled both Taylor and Estela into a hug. “ _Oh, you two!_ ” She cried, admiring their tattoos. “That’s so romantic…”

Aleister suddenly appeared very nervous, as if fearful Grace might get an unfortunate idea in her head.

As if to confirm his worries, she started quizzing Taylor and Estela. “So, how much did it hurt?”

“Pfft, it was nothing,” said Estela with a smirk. “But I think Taylor nearly cried. Aleister wouldn’t be able to take it.”

His mouth contorting, Aleister wasn’t sure whether to angrily retort or be grateful for the discouragement. And then Grace gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

 “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t underestimate you… and we’ll think of our own special things to do.” She laughed at the astonished look on his face. “You goose!”

A sprawling buffet was laid out, and within seconds, the aroma had brought everyone gathered around. Taylor piled up her plate, rubbing elbows with Michelle, who was dressed up in a shining turquoise gown.

“Taylor- I haven’t seen you all day.”

 Taylor grinned. “You know… very busy.” She noticed Michelle’s outfit. “Wow, that looks gorgeous on you!”

 A radiant smile lit Michelle’s features. “Thanks… you came up all right yourself.” She placed a hand on Taylor’s arm. “So… how was your first Valentine’s Day as a married woman?”

 Automatically, Taylor glanced to the other end of the table, where Estela was caught up in banter with Jake. Her heart beat a little faster. “Is it possible for a day to be perfect?”

“You deserve it; you both do.”

“Aw, _Meech!_ How about you? Has today been okay?” Knowing that it was her first since her traumatic split with Sean, she imagined Valentine’s had not been a totally happy occasion.

Michelle paused, but then nodded. “Honestly? I was dreading it. Being around Sean and…” She sighed. “Seeing everyone else… happy, in love. But actually, today’s been really special. I spent all afternoon making lotions with Quinn. She found me some flowers to use… the scents are _divine_. And she’s just been, well, _Quinn_. I don’t think I could ever meet a kinder, more good-hearted person. For so long I’ve driven people away… but with her I don’t think it would even be possible.” Her gaze wandered up the table, her lips curving upwards once more has her eyes met with the beautiful redhead’s. “I’ve never had friends like you. That kind of love… it’s new to me. I think that’s what I’m celebrating today.”

 “I’m really happy to hear that.” Taylor put down her plate and pulled Michelle into a hug. “You deserve it too.”

 She made her way towards the table, making a stop to catch up with Diego and Varyyn. “Hey lovebirds! I guess this is another one of our weird holidays crossed off your list, Varyyn- how do you rate it?”

 Varyyn looked fondly at Diego. “There is nothing worthier of celebration than love. Diego has been showing me ‘rom coms’. It has been very insightful.”

“Turns out there’s some good ones in the DVD stash… we should double date sometime and all cry over _10 Things I Hate About You_ together…”

“I’ll have you know that my hard-ass wife does _not_ cry in movies.”

Diego laughed. “What? You know, no one believes that…”

“Ugh, fine, maybe there’s like… four or five that will get the waterworks going, but that’s all I’m saying, and you didn’t hear it from me.”

“ _The Lion King_! It’s _got_ to be _The Lion King_!”

 “Shhhh!” Taylor hissed. “I will see you two later- and we’re _definitely_ gonna hold you to double-date movie night.” With a high-five to her bestie, she finally found her way to the table, where Estela was watching her, eyes shining in the flickering light of a candle.

 Famished from their long trek down from the waterfall, Estela and Taylor practically inhaled their food for a couple of minutes, before slowing to savour the experience. Their eyes met across the candlelight, and for a long while they just gazed into one another in sweet, meaningful silence.

 Estela reached out to take Taylor’s hand, and slowly, tenderly, she caressed it with her thumb. The feeling of those fingers in her own… it was what being home felt like. “Thank you, Taylor,” she whispered. “For today. For everything.”

 “Thank _you_.” Taylor leaned in and kissed her, at first soft and gentle, then growing stronger, more heated.

 A little while and several kisses later, Estela noticed in the corner of her eye that they were being observed. As she turned to look at them, Craig and Zahra quickly averted their gaze, sniggering into their glasses. Noticing Taylor’s questioning look, she said. “They’re acting weird.”

Taylor laughed. “Pretty sure they’re drunk already. Like, ninety percent of the reason they’re at this shindig is the booze.” She reached over for another kiss, from which Estela pulled away almost instantly. “Hey, what’s up?’

 Estela glared pointedly at Zahra and Craig, who simultaneously double over laughing before each throwing down two shots. She watched for a little while, and they seemed to turn their attention over to Aleister and Grace at a nearby table.

 “Jeez, you’re distracted…”

“Shhh!”

 At their table, Grace leaned in close to Aleister, talking to him with a look of great intensity in her eyes. His cheeks suddenly became flushed with pink, and flustered, he sent his fork flying across the room. Craig took a swig of beer and Zahra followed suit.

 “So… what are you two up to?” asked Taylor, standing over them with an eyebrow raised. “You’re kinda ruining the mood…”

 Zahra leaned back in her chair, rocking it precariously. “One shot every time someone starts making out. A drink for… uh… that guy…blonde baby Rourke… making an awkward ass of himself. And an Estela death glare is a shot too… you should try it… you would be like never, ever, ever, ever be sober again. Ever. And Drunk Taylor is Fun Taylor.”

 In spite of herself, Estela glowered at them, at which Craig attempted to leap up to retrieve another drink and instead fell flat on his back.

Taylor just laughed. “So how much is that worth?”

“One sip. Thaaaaat’s all.” Zahra said, slurring her words. “If I skulled every time he was a dipshit, I’d be dead… for real, though… and poor Craiggers would be all sad…”

“Well, you’re gonna have to pick new targets… we’ve got plans. Upstairs.”

“ _Noooo!_ ” Craig cried from the ground. “That would be… I dunno… _ten shots_ worth if you do it here.”

Zahra gave them both an apologetic look and clapped Estela on the back. “ _Go get it_! …I don’t _think_ he can run after you…”

 Estela gratefully took Taylor’s hand. “You’re ready to go get some privacy?”

 Taking Estela’s fingers to her lips for a quick kiss, Taylor’s eyes gleamed. “You have no idea…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Wait- when did you do this?” Estela asked, taking in a room full of glowing flowers that gave the effect of soft, multi-coloured starlight. Many more petals were strewn on and around the bed.

 Taylor tapped the side of her nose with a mischievous grin. “A magician never reveals her secrets… but I _may_ have had a little help from a friend. Who offered, by the way, because she was going flower-picking anyhow. I wasn’t expecting as much as this, though… Quinn’s _good_.”

 Hand in hand, they crossed the room. Taylor eagerly undressed, and then turned to see Estela in a hopeless tangle.

Inching across the bed, Taylor smirked. “She’s faced down San Trobidan dictators, taken out a giant demon crab, and handed countless Arachnid creeps’ asses to them, but the mighty Estela Montoya is finally defeated by… an evening dress. Shit, it’s tragic. I think I’m actually gonna cry.”

 Estela reached out to give her wife a little shove. “Give me a hand? Maybe I can retain my dignity _and_ you get a little something out of it yourself. If you’re lucky.”

 Taylor clicked her tongue. “You can pretend all you want, but you and I both know you’ve been thinking about this…” She unzipped the dress just a little, kissing Estela’s exposed neck and shoulders. “… _all day_.”

 Estela trembled under the heat of Taylor’s breath on her skin. “ _Yes…”_ she murmured. The dress slowly fell away, and soft hands caressed her back, her sides, her breasts, while the urgency of the kisses intensified. She allowed herself to be pulled back into the bed, collapsing into a sea of blankets and petals. As Taylor came in over the top of her head for another kiss, she moved first, taking her in her arms and effortlessly flinging her onto her back. “I want you…”

 Her hand reaching out to tangle into Estela’s hair, Taylor pulled her face close so that their lips brushed teasingly as she spoke. “I’m not about to put up a fight…”

And then they were lost in a searing kiss, tongues dancing together, arms and legs tangling… caressing, heat rippling between their hopelessly entwined bodies as they moved as one, closer and closer.

“I love you… _ohmygod, I love you_ …” Estela gasped, as the world apart from Taylor fell away. There was nothing but her blissful touch… the look in her eyes as pure euphoria overcame her.

Unable to talk, Taylor gripped tighter into Estela’s back as an unbridled moan escaped her. She shuddered, seeing stars, and then relaxed into a tender embrace. Loving fingers traced along her back, her stomach, her thighs, then reached up to cradle her face. Taylor exhaled, and gently trailed her fingers over Estela’s body, running over scars that were now so familiar, so beautiful to her. “I love you too,” she murmured.

 They retreated beneath the covers, hearts still thumping, faces still flushed. Taylor playfully blew a flower petal from her face and snuggled down into the bed, and into Estela’s chest. Face to face, foreheads touching, they continued to stroke, to caress, to love, both utterly entranced.

“I guess,” Taylor said a long while later, “ _now_ it’s definitely been a perfect day.”

 Estela mumbled incoherently, playing with Taylor’s hair. The soft lights of the flowers made her look radiant, and the whole room felt like a heavenly world that was for them and them alone.  It was beyond a dream. A dream belonging to someone else. Someone who felt these things. Perfect? That word just didn’t seem big enough. “I still wake up sometimes and I… I can’t quite believe it. This person… who I am with you, she happened so fast. It feels like a dream or a fantasy. Nothing could have prepared me for you… for what you’ve done to me. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Taylor gave her head a little shake and looked at Estela with the deepest affection burning in her eyes. “It’s not lucky. In all the hundreds of timelines the Endless saw, with all the variations, twists and turns, everything that might have happened… no matter what, it was always me and you. Loving you is etched into the deepest part of my being. That’s not luck… it’s just not possible for you and me to not love each other.”

 Somehow, Estela thought, somehow it made sense. That kind of inevitability, there was something… reassuring about it. Taylor was so certain of it. She wrapped her arms tighter around Taylor’s middle, hugging her to her chest, and gave a light kiss to the tip of her nose. They fitted together perfectly, as if it really were the way they’d always been meant to be. “Of all the people I could be destined to love, I still think I’m lucky.”

 Her eyelids heavy, Taylor found herself lulled into deep, quiet serenity by the steady beating of Estela’s heart. She closed her eyes with a happy, wordless murmur. “I guess I can’t argue with that,” she whispered. “Sweet dreams, my starlight.”


End file.
